pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The President
Articles are usually named for full names/titles, not common names. I think this should be moved back to President of Hocotate Freight, or maybe The President of Hocotate Freight. :Well, he is the president of Hocotate Freight, but is never given that title. In the game manual, he is only referred to twice (once by himself...), as its Freight's esteemed president and Hocotate Freight's esteemed president. Maybe that should be the article title...*cough*... At the begginning of Pikmin 2 when you first see the president, a caption says "The President of Hocotate Freight" PaperLuigi716 20:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... Didn't the artical used to be called that? ~Crystal Lucario~ 00:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) i don't understand why anyone would name it just "president" at all PaperLuigi716 02:40, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Blame FlyGuy. Everything's his fault. Everything bad that is. Things become my idea what they turn out to be good. :Lol ~Crystal Lucario~ 13:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, so...what? Are we renaming this page again? President is not his name. :He has no name. ::Exactly why he should be called The President. We don't call the Ship just "Ship." I can't tell if you're trying to argue against moving the page or what. o_o ::So, does anyone actually disagree that the page should be moved? This has been sitting here for quite a while now. :::Who would dissagree??? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ---- To JJ's edit comment: I don't think it's enough of a spoiler to warrant a notice. It's not something that would ruin the game for you, or anything. 16:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry... but since he sends e-mail and stuff... speaking of space e-mail, has any one gotten a message from ***SPAM?*** Pikpik carrot 00:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) i have, twice. I have 3 or 4 times.Masta pikmin 04:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :None... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I disagree with the President info not being a spoiler. I felt that it was a pretty cool surprise, that I wouldn't have ruined for me. Those cutscenes and the partner/ship swap were the turning point in the game for me that made it really exciting from that point on. ChozoBoy 05:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::...Yes, it is an interesting thing the first time, but... ...Turning point...?-- :::...I don't know if it really is THAT big a spoiler... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::I agree with Chozo, obviously, hence why he and thus I disagree with Green's disagreement to my comment. I was pretty surprised when the president said he wanted to go to Hocotate, and not only would the article have ruined that for me, but the way it's stated makes it seem so...so "Yeah, so what?" Know what I mean? :::::Allright... And errmm... he never said he wanted to go to Hocotate... I think you meant tPotP (The Planet of the Pikmin) I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::Huh? Oh, yeah, whoops. Lapse in attention. :::::::<.< I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Size Does anyone know his height? The Pikmin figures which were released in japan are the same size as their respective game versions, so does anyone have a figure of the President? With that a rough/exact size could be determened. :He seems pretty much like Olimar to me, and we know his heigth.-- ::You're right, the only problem is weight. He probably ate too much Pikpik carrots. Thats why he's "fatter".-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 But it says ?cm (? inches) for his height, his weight is 1 unit. Joshazilla 21:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Then I'll put the same as Olimar. That's a weird thing to make the same, but ok.